I'm With You Forever
by Kctimes2
Summary: Jason and Trini One-Shot. Based on the song, "You're Still the One" by Shania Twain.


**A/N: **_Jason and Trini one shot. Based on the song "You're Still the One" By Shania Twain_

**I'm With You Forever**

The lights on his car finally turned off. Jason saw Trini in the distance. They smiled at each other.

At the same time, the two walked, each step adding to the growing anticipation. Finally, he kissed her. She kissed him back.

"It's about time." Trini gently pushed him.

Jason nodded. "Hey, patience is a virtue. Good things come to those who wait. Better late than never." He counted off the different ways to say why it was worth the wait.

"Yadda Yadda." She rolled her eyes. She kissed him again.

Jason and her faced the sun that was beginning to rise. Both of them ignored the bustle and loudness behind them. The sun was beautifully ascending up the Angel Grove Beach. They decided to sit down. He held her from behind, and she rested comfortably in his arms.

_**Looks like we made it  
><strong>__**Look how far we've come my baby  
><strong>__**We mighta took the long way  
><strong>__**We knew we'd get there someday **_

The 'original red' and the 'original yellow' grew up together. They had known each other since elementary school. When Jason laid his eyes on Trini, he knew she was beautiful, even at that age. For Trini, when she first saw Jason, she knew he was handsome. They had a fondness for each other that was witnessed by Billy, Zack, and Kimberly. When middle school came and puberty struck, things for them changed.

**(Flashback)**

_Thirteen year old Kimberly was at Trini's house. "Admit it, you like Jason."_

"_No. What are you talking about?" Trini innocently questioned her. _

"_Tell me, you aren't asking me that." Kimberly rolled her eyes at Trini. She saw the stares, the flirtatious touches, and the overprotectiveness he had of Trini. _

"_You aren't asking me that." Trini smartly retorted at Kim. Trini smiled. Her and Jason had gone a lot farther than people knew. It was this past summer. Jason and Trini had lost their virginities to each other. They didn't know what they were doing at first, but they figured it out. The reason they hadn't told anyone, was because this was a special act between the both of them. Each of them took something that should've been saved for marriage. For that, they kept it to themselves. _

_Kim scoffed. "I know what I see." She bluntly told Trini. "You and Jason like each other. I know it."_

"_I can't wait until you meet the one guy you really-really like." Trini said. "I will tease the hell out of you!"_

"_It won't happen." Kim told her. _

_Trini rolled her eyes. "I like Jason."_

_Kim arrogantly smiled._

**(End**** Flash****back)**

_**They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
><strong>__**But just look at us holding on  
><strong>__**We're still together still going strong **_

Jason and Trini were watched the sky going from dark to light.

"Do you remember what all of our classmates said about us?" Jason questioned her.

Trini was about to answer, but the sounds around them were getting louder. After it got quiet, she answered. "Yeah, they would say we would never be together. I'm too smart for you, and you're just a dumb jock."

Jason pretended he got stabbed in the heart. "Teens can be harsh." He thought about it. "No, there was also the fact that you're Asian and I'm white."

"Yet they would talk about how Billy and I would make a cute couple." Trini looked at the colors. "Why would you even ask? Now, we're together."

"And going strong." Jason added. "I love you Trinity Minh-Thuy Kwan." Trini rolled her head back, and Jason put his head down, so he could kiss her.

Trini parted. "I love you, Jason Lee Scott."

_**(You're still the one)  
><strong>__**You're still the one I run to  
><strong>__**The one that I belong to  
><strong>__**You're still the one I want for life  
><strong>__**(You're still the one)  
><strong>__**You're still the one that I love  
><strong>__**The only one I dream of  
><strong>__**You're still the one I kiss good night **_

Lots of changes occurred in high school for the couple. They became rangers, and even better best friends. They didn't become boyfriend and girlfriend because of their peers. They didn't want to get teased or anything like that.

When they left the ranger world, and him, Trini, and Zack left for the Peace Conference, Jason and Trini finally decided to give things a try. They didn't fall in love with each other because they were already in love with each other. It was a happy two years, until Jason left to become the Gold Zeo Ranger. They couldn't handle a long distance relationship and mutually broke up.

"Did you have to date Maxim after we broke up?" Jason asked her.

Trini laughed. "Way to ruin a moment Jase." She teased. "What about you and Emily?"

"I could never love her like I loved you. Why do you think Tommy got angry at me?"

Trini furrowed her brows. "What?"

"Tommy thought the reason Kim broke up with him was because of me. You know me and Kim are avid scuba divers. We went scuba diving, and Kim and I were captured."

"So he thought you were Kim's new guy?" Jason nodded. Trini giggled. "I wonder how he felt when she told him the new guy was his son."

"At least they're back together." Jason said.

"Like us." Trini concurred. "Even if you dated other girls after Emily." Trini sadly smiled. "What about Kat?"

"She's in my heart." Jason said. "She understood that it would've eventually came to this."

_**Ain't nothin' better  
><strong>__**We beat the odds together  
><strong>__**I'm glad we didn't listen  
><strong>__**Look at what we would be missin' **_

It took them six long years, but Jason and Trini were back together. They were happier than they could've ever been.

"Look, there's Kim, Tommy, and Little Thomas." Jason pointed to the approaching figures. He smiled at the sight of the family.

Trini smiled. "And Aisha and Rocky, and Adam and Tanya." She saw them coming forward.

"Zack, Billy, Justin, and Kat!" Jason yelled.

The rest of Zordon's 12 stopped before the pair. The sun was out, and it was shining on them.

All of them had tears in their eyes. Kim, Tommy, Billy, and Rocky held red roses in their hands. Aisha, Tanya, Zack, Justin, and Adam had yellow roses in their hands.

Jason and Trini looked at them sadly, but they still smiled.

"It was a year ago, that Trini died in a car accident." Billy began. The tears trickled down his face. "She never saw the dog, and she swerved to avoid it, and lost control and hit the embankment." Billy's voice was cracking. "And her car rolled off the cliff, she died on impact." He placed his flowers.

"And now." Tommy's voice was cracking too. "Jase, Bro, I knew you went into a tough spot after Trini died." Kim and Thomas held his hands as they walked to the memorial.

"But we never knew you would drink and drive." Kim sadly said. Her tears were streaming down her face. "When we got the phone call earlier, we couldn't believe it." The phone call had informed them Jason's car hit the embankment at Angel Grove Beach. His head hit the steering wheel, and he died of a brain hemorrhage.

"All of us wanted to come see it for ourselves, but the cleaning crew was out here." Rocky said. He held onto Aisha and walked forward.

"We miss you and Trini." Adam's voice was trembling. Tanya hugged him tighter.

"At least, you two are together." Zack somberly added.

Justin laid his roses by everyone else's. "I never knew both of you as well as the others, but you guys are heroes in my eyes. May you rest in peace together."

Kat's tears were coming down faster. "Trini, keep watch after him. I tried, but he was so lost without you." Jason tried to place a comforting hand on Kat, but it went through her.

Trini rolled his eyes. "Let me." She placed a hand on Kat. She saw Kat turn around. No else was near her. Kat lightly smiled. "She knows I did it."

"How come you can do that?" Jason questioned.

"Babe, you know me, I can it do all." She kissed him on the cheek.

Tanya and Aisha laid roses down for Trini and Jason.

"We will always have you guys in our hearts." Tanya said.

Aisha's tears fell. "We love you both."

Jason and Trini held hands as they watched their friends, who were more like family, leave. Both of them had tears in their eyes.

_**I'm so glad we made it  
><strong>__**Look how far we've come my baby**_

"Come on Rex." Trini walked forward as she wiped beneath her nose.

Jason stood put. "Tri, I'm with you forever."

"Me too." Trini admitted. Their figures tightly held hands, as they walked off into the light.

**The End.**


End file.
